Not for Eyes
by BeeMothDustParticle
Summary: Xena x Petal


"What'sss the biggesst thing you've hunted, Petalss?" I asked Petal, both of us sitting back to back in Horsebutt's garden. "Hmm...Hard Quessstion." Petal said softly, I knew her Floran dialect well, and she knew mine. I blinked curiously as I saw Xena, the leader of my guild, walk up the steps towards me. "Hi Xena'sss!" I waved, she turned to me, wearing her trademark stressed out, sleeples "Orchid, Come with me." I was surprised by the demand, but I was too low of a rank to deny. "Petal, i'll be back sssoon, I hope." Without another word, I tapped my wristwatch and warped up to Xena's ship, she was waiting for me. "Did the city disappear again?" I asked casually, watching Xena pace towards the bedroom of her starship. "Orchid...I have a, 'Special' mission, for you." I followed her into her bedroom as she spoke, "What isss it?" I was eager to start, and get back to Petal. "Lay on the bed, Orchid." I frowned at this, unsure of what she was planning. "Whyyy...?" Xena turned, "Don't question me." She spoke sternly, yet softly. I nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed. Xena smirked lustfully, and I instantly caught on. "X-Xena, what're you doing?" She didn't answer, she walked right up to me and pushed me to the bed. Xena straddled me, and cupped my cheeks firmly. "Xena, get off!" I tried to amplify my voice, but all I could manage was a whisper. "This is your misssssion" Xena mimicked a Floran accent, "Now take me." I feared being fired...Or worse, and quickly leaned up and kissed her, My lips. I gripped Xena's shoulders firmly, unsure of what to do. She broke the kiss, frowning slightly. I looked up at her, completely flushed by our brief smooch. She worked at my pants button, I squirmed slightly, trying to keep her prying hands away to no avail. She gripped my length, and I shivered at the heat of her hand, A faint Vworrrpppp was heard from the other room of the ship, causing me to squirm further. "Orchid'sss? Xena'ss? Petal's voice sounded, I frowned, and lifted Xena off, "I'm not doing thisss." He whispered sternly, warping off without another word. Petal walked into the Bedroom to see Orchid warping off, and Xena half naked on the bed. "What happensss?" Petal asked, almost innocently. "N-Nothing," Xena managed, bending down to retrieve her shirt. "Oh God," She muttered, "What was I thinking..." Petal frowned, "What happens, Xena'sss?" She wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know if she should, considering she just saw Orchid warp off. "I'm ruined, Petal." Xena spoke harshly. "Why...?" Petal asked softly, a frown of realization forming on her lips. "What did you do to Orchid?" She was afraid for his friend. Xena shook her head, "I didn't do anything." She said sternly, frowning at Petal. "I don't believe you." Petal walked up to her, still fearing for her friend. Xena backed up a bit, scared of Petal doing something rash. "Tell me, nowsss." Petal demanded, grabbing Xena's shirt collar. Xena shook her head, squirming, trying to get away from her grip. "I tried to fuck him, alright?!" She yelled, Petal dropped her, gasping lightly. Petal shook her head, "Why!? He'sss a Floran, not human!" She questioned her, looking over the desperate form of Xena. "B-I...I don't know! Alright?!" Petal glares, and walked up to Xena, pressing her against the wall. Petal's body moved with Xena's. "You could've asssked me." She whispered, seductively. Xena blinks, and kissed her instantly, she had a lust that has built up for months. Petal's cold hands glide down the fabric of her shirt, stopping at the hem. Xena raised her arms, smirking softly as petal pulled up her shirt. Xena shivers as the metallic, cold air touched her thin chest. Petal brushed away her bra quickly, revealing her breasts. She blushed faintly, Petal's still cold, leaf like hands caressed them. Petal opens her mouth incredibly wide, engulfing one of Xena's breasts, "Mmn...!" Xena moaned lightly as Petal's tongue licked over her nipple, causing her to close her eyes and lean against the wall. Xena bit her bottom lip, stifling a second moan as she glides a hand down her pants, attempting to pleasure herself. Petal saw this, and pulled her arm out, letting her fingers slide in in Xena's place. Xena moans, Petal continued working at her nether region as Xena pulled hef foliage, Petal biting her nipple in response. "Mmmnnn!" She moaned louder, biting her bottom lip hard as Petal pleasured her. Xena came, her walls still tight around Petal's fingers as they slid out, She broke away from Xena's breast and stuffed her fingers into Xena's mouth, forcing her to taste herself. "You like that...?" Petal smirks, drawing her fingers out of her mouth. Xena nibbled her pinkie before she left her mouth, Petal pushed Xena down, "My turnsss." Petal demanded, and Xena complied Xena pulled Petal's dress up, looking up her smooth, leafed legs. She saw a faint glow come from her crotch, and she worked her way up to it. The silken dress rising with her until she infront of Petal's region. She slid her tongue in slowly. Petal bucked her hips forward, she tasted sappy, almost like syrup on Xena's tongue. She briefly wondered if this would be the same for Orchid. Petal let out a soft moan, her hands knotting in Xena's hair. Xena licked further, loving Petal's taste. Petal moaned louder this time, she pulled at Xena's hair, and leaned forward against the wall, pressing Xena back against the wall. 


End file.
